The misadventures of the Pixls
by FlepSuperPaperMario
Summary: One day, the Pixls surprisingly end up in the Hetalia universe. They meet Hetalia characters along the way. Will they ever get back to their own universe, or will they get stuck in the Hetalia universe forever?
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there were 12 flying beings. They were flying, of course. They were talking friendly to each other, when...

A BLACK HOLE OPENS UP!

The 12 flying beings were alert, but couldn't fight the black hole. They got sucked in, one by one, until none of them were left.


	2. A butterfly and a hand

Switzerland was sleeping. Then... a rainbow butterfly was floating over him. It was a rainbow butterfly. The rainbow butterfly said...

"This is **Switzerland**. Switzerland plays 2nd violin in orchestra. Switzerland knows lots of things, including how Liechtenstein loves tomatoes."

 _ **Switzerland**_ : HEY! Butterfly thing! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ABOUT ME!? And tell me, HOW does Liechtenstein love tomatoes?

"Because, Switzerland, Liechtenstein is really weird and does VARIOUS things!"

 _ **Switzerland**_ : So does Italy...

"Hello, Switzerland. I am Tippi."

 _ **Switzerland**_ : How do you know my name?

 _ **Tippi**_ : I know everything, Switzerland...

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Tell me, does Liechtenstein like Justin Bieber?

 _ **Tippi**_ : No.

 _ **Switzerland**_ : NO! I'm still sleeping, too!

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Anyways, I'm going to cook breakfast now.

Switzerland gets out some eggs, bacon, and two hamburger patties.

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Time to make a breakfast sandwich. Wait a second, WHAT'S THAT ORANGE HAND DOING!?

"Sweden! YOU SCARED ME!"

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Excuse me, but I'm not Sweden, I'm Switzerland.

"Switzerland! DON'T EVER SCARE ME AGAIN! Hello. I'm Thoreau. Who are you?"

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Well, I'm Switzerland!

 _ **Thoreau**_ : I don't know how we got sucked out of the Super Paper Mario universe and got sucked into this one... well...

 _ **Switzerland**_ : What do you do? I have met your friend, Tippi. What do you do for a living?

 _ **Thoreau**_ : I throw stuff. You can grab something and throw it at an enemy.

Switzerland was thinking about throwing a house at Latvia.

 _ **Switzerland**_ : Hm...

 _ **Thoreau**_ : Are you thinking about throwing a house at Latvia?

 _ **Switzerland**_ : No, silly! I'm thinking about throwing a MANSION at Latvia!


	3. A Bomb and a Triangle

Prussia was looking through his old stuff.

 _ **Prussia**_ : I need to find something interesting. Something that will make that dreaded Romano jealous.

Prussia looks through more stuff. But however, he found a-

 _ **Prussia**_ : Oh my goodness, WHAT IS THAT!?

"BOOM! Haha, got you there Prussia!"

 _ **Prussia**_ : A blue bomb that talks?

"YEAH! You wanted to get rid of Romano Vargas?"

 _ **Prussia**_ : YEAH! That guy is a pain in the butt!  
"Well, you can use ME! Hi, Prussia. My name is Boomer."

 _ **Prussia**_ : Nice to meet you, Boomer.

 _ **Boomer**_ : Nice to meet you too. You can use me by pressing the 1 button on the Wii Remote.

 _ **Prussia**_ : DUDE, THIS IS REAL LIFE!

 _ **Boomer**_ : You can just set me off by putting me on fire! It won't hurt you but it will hurt anyone else!  
Prussia got a smirk.

America was in a mansion. The mansion wasn't that great, to be honest. However...

 _ **America**_ : A TREASURE CHEST!? Wow, this mansion ISN'T bad after all!

"FREEDOM AT LAST!"

 _ **America**_ : THERE'S SOMETHING LIVING IN THIS CHEST?

"Wait a moment... If I have been set free, the legendary hero must have done it!"

 _ **America**_ : I AM THE HERO! Who are you?

"I'm Slim. You're America."

 _ **America**_ : What happens when I use you?

 _ **Slim**_ : Well, you become slim!

 _ **America**_ : USELESS!

 _ **Slim**_ : Look. I don't have all day for your insults. I'll make you slim enough so that you can get out of jail by passing through the jail bars!

 _ **America**_ : I'm innocent though. I'd never go to jail.

 _ **Slim**_ : You can also use it to sneak through the crack below the doors...

 _ **America**_ : Interesting. LET'S DO IT!

But then, America stopped using Slim due to his distaste. Wait, did America even USE it? No, instead America thought it was too useless. He clearly wanted to see Switzerland in the restroom but it didn't work.


End file.
